Redeeming Light
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: Kenshin has been given a might gift from an angel just moments after he is brutally attacked Now it is up to him to make sure others don't suffer the same fate as him, including his friends.


Dragonelf 8: Hi… I'm Dragonelf 8 and this is my fan fic. I don't know why I'm writing it when I got a billion other stories I need to work on but I did. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I'll only say this once, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 1: When one falls.

Kenshin could not believe this happened. It was impossible, not to mention forbidden by both man and nature, but it seems the dark fears of men's past where far stronger than the natural law. Even so he was Battosai the manslayer, he should've been able to defend himself. Yet to this creature he was no more powerful than a rag doll. I suppose it all started when Kenshin first heard what a vampire was.

Flashback

"A vampire?" questioned Kenshin while he hanged laundry out to dry.

"It's some kind of bat demon, I think," answered Sanosuke cradling his broken arm. "The European immigrants talked about it saying how these resent murders are like these old tales of vampires."

"How so?" asked Kenshin hanging a blanket.

"Well they say that vampires suck the blood of their victim and depending if your useful to them depends on weather they turn you into a vampire. They also said that vampires could turn into bats, and only appear at night."

"Why at night?"

"They say the sun rejects their very being," replied Sano.

"That's weird. How is this related to the resent murders?"

"There is always four marks on the victims necks and all of there blood is gone."

"That's all?"

"No some have a lot of internal injuries; broken bones, punctured lungs etc.," answered Sano.

"Speaking of broken bones, how'd you break your arm?" sighed Kenshin glancing back at Sano.

"I met this guy at the bar, and picked a fight."

"(-.-;) …"

"The guy looked so weak but he was beating the crap out of these one guys. I stepped in to stop him form killing them and he broke my arm. But what surprised me was his strength," answered Sano, "He was incredible strong for someone his size."

Kenshin glanced over at Sano one last time as he hung the kimono out to dry. Sano looked back to see Karou come out, sweat beading her forehead. Yahiko coming behind her looking absolutely exhausted.

"Finished with practice?" asked Sano.

"Yeah, what were you guys talking about?" asked Yahiko sitting next to him.

"Just some old European Myths," answered Sano.

"Kenshin," called Karou.

"Yes?" asked Kenshin.

"Are you done with the Laundry?"

"Indeed I am," replied Kenshin

"Would you like to get some Tofu for dinner?" asked Karou.

"Sure Miss Karou," answered Kenshin as he walked up to her.

Karou handed over some money for Kenshin and he was soon on his way.

Later

Kenshin gently carried the tofu as he headed back to Karou's dojo. The sun was just barely peeking up as it set behind the mountains. As if to get a few last glimpses before it left. The market had been terrible that day. Everyone seemed to be there and Kenshin had to wait for two hours but finally he got the Tofu Karou desired and was heading home.

Kenshin stopped the moment the wind picked up carrying with it a smell that Kenshin was all too familiar with. The smell of freshly spilled blood. Kenshin looked all about him to see where the smell was coming from. Finally its distinct smell was found coming from a close by alleyway. Gently Kenshin hid Karou's tofu and wandered into the alleyway. All of his senses where on high alert as he wandered all over the passageway. With each passing second the smell became stronger within the labyrinth of houses. Finally the sunset and the smell was so thick that Kenshin could practically taste it. Finally he heard something the soft shift of gravel. Kenshin whirled around to see a cloaked figure stand behind him. The man wobbled over to Kenshin, his breathing low and raspy. Finally the man collapsed onto Kenshin who supported the man up a little.

"Are you okay sir?" asked Kenshin.

"So thirsty," muttered the man in a voice that sounded absolutely parched.

The smell! It was coming form the man it lingered on his breath and saturated his entire being. The man jumped up and wrapped himself around Kenshin forcing Kenshin to the ground unable to move much.

"You seem like the perfect victim, and I could use you later," whispered the man in Kenshin's ear.

A shiver ran down Kenshin's spine as he tried to fight off the man whom was surprisingly stronger than he appeared. He could feel the man's hot breath on his neck, with powerful blood lust.

"Get Ohf--!"

Kenshin didn't even finish what he was about to say as he felt a sharp pain pierce his neck. He felt like the very life he had was being sucked away from him, his mouth gapping open in surprise. Without even realizing it he felt the man's wrist press over his gapping mouth a small steady stream of blood fell into his mouth sliding down into his stomach. It tasted awful like rotting flesh. As best he could Kenshin grabbed his sakabato and hit the man as hard as he could. The man cried out in pain as he stopped sucking on Kenshins neck and fell into a wall. Kenshin backed away as far away form the man as possible holding his sakabato in one hand and his neck in the other. Runny blood staining his Kimono as it dripped freely down. His neck felt like it was on fire. The cloak that hide his face slide up enough for Kenshin to see the man's eyes and his clothes were now seen. The man's eyes were a deep crimson and his clothes were European in style and nature. It was a whit button up shirt with puffy baggy sleeves that ruffled around the wrists a white fluffy scarf hung around his neck, and he wore tight black leggings along with black leather boots.

"Insolence!" cried the man.

The man ran at Kenshin at a speed that only Kenshin was capable of when he was really desperate. The man knocked Kenshin around like he was a rag doll. Most of the bones inside of Kenshin felt crushed, and there was a gaping hole in his chest. He could feel the man bare over his collapsed body. And with the last and most strength he could muster he thrusted his sword into the man's shoulder. The man cried out in pain and with on last cry he left.

End Flashback

Kenshin gripped his chest to ease the pain, but it didn't work very well and what blood wasn't sucked form him was flowing freely. His breath was shallow and raspy as he drew each painful breath. Darkness ebbed at him and he knew he was going to die. The Darkness finally swallowed him whole, Kenshin was dieing.

"Kenshin, holding on."

Kenshin opened his eyes, when had he closed them? It seemed as if time had stood still for him. Kenshin looked around to see whom had spoken but no one was there.

"Hold on… Please a little longer."

Kenshin looked up into the clouds that mysteriously covered the sky. Light beamed down onto him wrapping him in its warm embrace, a girl descending down and embracing him in a hug.

"You've done so much Kenshin. And ensured the lives of so many angels waiting for their turn on earth. It's not fair for you to face the fate of the fallen," whispered the girl as step back from Kenshin.

Kenshin could now see completely the girl's face. She was perhaps the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen, her skin looked so delicate that the slightest brush of wind could damage the smooth surface; her gold hair wavered slightly in a nonexistent breeze. She wore white robes that shamed other clothes for not being bright enough. A small, warm glow wrapped around her; but what was the strangest thing about the girl was the large whit feathered wings protruding form her back.

"It's not your time," muttered the girl.

He opened his mouth to speak but the girl gently placed her fingers over his mouth to silence him.

"You don't need to say anything; I already know," started the girl, "Yes I am an angel, and no I'm afraid I can't tell you my name yet."

Kenshin took on deep, steady, and yet painful breath. Instantly knowing his pain the girl gently placed her hands over his heart and the wound that was in his chest.

"It's okay now," whispered the girl gently. "Kenshin are you willing for me and God to save you? And to stop those form suffering the same fate?"

"Yes," Kenshin muttered weakly.

"Your willing to bare the gift I'm giving you?"

"Yes," repeated Kenshin.

"Alright," started the girl but she continue in sweet heavenly voice.

"Kenshin Himura 

_I make a pack with thee_

_May your wings spread high_

_And true._

_Fly with the wind in the sky_

_So spread your wings and fly_

_Knowing Gods blessing is with you _

_And your quest to protect your fellow man."_

Warmth spread throughout his body replacing the dead cold that had set in. He could feel his heart beating in his chest again. He could feel something mingle within his blood. Not just the angel's power but also the blood he had swallowed earlier form that guy that attacked him. He could fee something grow in his back, two of them right between his shoulder blades. Kenshin painfully rolled his shoulders to ease the feeling. The angel smiled at his actions then placed her hand over his eyes. Kenshin gratefully closed them he was so tired.

"It's okay sleep now."

To be continued…


End file.
